Ispirium Federation
The Ispirium Federation is a Federal Government that follows Christianity, and is part of the Union of Conservative Federations. It was formed in 1990 after a group of anti-soviet's, let by James Azev, decided to break away from the Soviet Union. Shortly after that, they were able to make peace with the Soviet Union. In 1995, James Azev and the founders of the Ispirium Federation signed the constitution of the Ispirium Federation and held a presidential election in 1996. It was a large election, but in the end, Beecher Bopp beat James Azev by a landslide and became the first president of the Ispirium Federation. Government * The president of Ispirium '''rules the nation, and has terms of 8 years, but does not have a term limit. The president is elected by the people. The president has the ablility to pass, veto, and in some sircumstances, create bills. The president can also make taxing and trading decisions. * '''The vice president of Ispirium '''is in charge of the senate. * '''The Cabinet is the leading advisers for the president. The cabinet consists of 14 members which includes the Vice President, and the heads of the 10 executive departments - the Secretaries of Agriculture, Defense, Education, Energy, Citizen Services, Labor, Foreign Affairs, Transportation, Treasury, and Attorney Secretary. * Senators are the representatives from each of the 5 provinces that meet often to create and vote on bills. There are 50 senators, 10 from each province in the senate. * Diplomats '''are government officials that can freely leave the country and go to other countries on diplomacy missions. Military Branches '''Ispirium Ground Assault Forces (IGAF) - '''The Ispirium Ground Assault Forces handles most ground operations carried out by the Ispirium Armed Forces. Branches: * '''Explosive Assault Squad (EAS) * Alpha, Beta, Charlie, & Delta special forces. * Ground Rangers Ispirium Navy (IN) '- ' '''The Ispirium Navy handles all naval operations (Water) carried out by the Ispirium Armed Forces. '''Ispirium Air Force (IAF) - '''The Ispirium Air Force handles all ariel operations carried out by the Ispirium Armed Forces. '''Ispirium Special Operations Force (ISOF) - '''The Ispirium Special Operations Force handles all special operations carried out by the Ispirium Armed Forces. Current Government Officials '''President: '''Beecher Bopp '''Vice President: '''Garrett Miknov Timeline * '''September 8, 1990: '''A group of revolutionists, led by James Azev, create a territory named the '''Ispirium Federation. * October 1, 1990: '''James Azev, Beecher Bopp, and Ken Chevok, founders of the '''Ispirium Federation, sign a peace treaty with the Soviet Union. * January 17, 1991: Ispiria is named the capitol of the Ispirium Federation. * November 19, 1996: '''Presidential Candidate Beecher Bopp wins by a landslide in the presidential election. * '''December 1, 1996: '''Beecher Bopp is inagurated and becomes the first president of the '''Ispirium Federation. * May 6, 1997: 'The Union of Conservative Federations is founded by the '''Ispirium Federation '& the '''Corellia Federation. * January 1, 2000: '''Terrorists attempt to assassinate President Beecher Bopp, but fail when their bomb detonates prematurely, killing all 5 terrorists. * '''November 29, 2000: '''Beecher Bopp wins the 2000 presidential election. * '''November 19, 2004: '''Beecher Bopp wins the 2004 presidential election. * '''November 19, 2008: '''Beecher Bopp wins the 2008 presidential election. * '''November 8, 2012: '''The Ispirium senate cancels the 2012 presidential election due to terrorist threats. * '''Septenber 8, 2010: '''President Beecher Bopp makes September 8 Ispirium day. * '''April 20, 2016: '''A group of liberal protesters found the 'Ispirium Socialist Standards Party', the first political party in Ispirium. It is left-wing. * '''April 24, 2016: '''President Beecher Bopp & Vice President Garrett Miknov found the 'Ispirium United' party. It is a right-wing conservative party. * '''March 12, 2016: '''The '''Ispirium Federation declares war on the Runian Empire to assist the Corellia Federation. * March 16, 2016: '''The Union of Lenton joins the Union of Conservative Federations. * '''March 20, 2016: The war between the Ispirium Federation and the Runian Empire ends. * 'September 19, 2016: '''Vice president James Azev resigns after allegedly being involved in a scandal. * '''November 19, 2016: '''Beecher Bopp wins the 2016 presidential election. * '''November 20, 2016: '''The senate passes a bill on making presidential terms 8 years. * '''February 1, 2017: '''James Azev stands trial within the Ispirium Senate after allegedly being involved in a scandal which caused many immigrants (some were allegedly spies) to cross the border into Ispirium illegally. * '''May 17, 2017: '''The Senate finds James Azev guilty and sentences him to life in prison. * '''May 19, 2017: '''Beecher Bopp appoints Garrett Miknov vice president of the Ispirium Federation. * '''May 23, 2018: '''Former vice president James Azev escapes prison with the help of a group of violent socialists. * '''May 23, 2018: '''The Ispirium special forces launches a massive manhunt to find fugitive James Azev. * '''May 24, 2018:'The Ispirium Border patrol shuts down it's border on Poland due to reports of James Azev planning on escaping to Poland. * '''May 26, 2018: '''2 suspects are arrested for allegedly helping James Azev escape prison. * '''May 29, 2018: '''James Azev is found with a group of people, carrying weapons and firing at the Special Forces members discovered him. * '''May 29, 2016: '''James Azev is shot and killed 44 miles east of the Ispiria High-Security prison after putting up a large firefight against Ispirium Special Forces. * '''July 14, 2023: '''Ispirium declares war on the Czech Republic. * '''July 30, 2023: '''Ispirium takes the Czech Republic and makes it part of the Ispirium Federation. * '''August 1, 2023: '''Ispirium declares war on Slovakia. * '''August 4, 2023: '''Ispirium takes Slovakia and makes it part of the Ispirium Federation. * '''August 19, 2023: '''Poland refuses to sell Ispirium any more land. * '''August 24, 2023: '''Poland declares war on the Ispirium Federation, the reason is because of Ispirium's mass invasion of many European countries. * '''August 24, 2023: '''Poland attacks a large border checkpoint along the Ispirium-Poland border. * '''September 19, 2023: '''Poland attempts to do an airstrike on Ispirium's capitol city, but failes when the planes are shot down miles outside of Ispiria. * '''January 1, 2024: '''Ispirium pushes a large mass of troops through the border of Poland, and a large battle known as the "Battle of the New Year" starts. * '''January 2, 2024: '''Ispirium Armed Forces bombs a Polish squad attempting to ambush an Ispirium Batallion. * '''January 3, 2024: '''Massive firefights and bombings happen in Łódź, Poland. * '''January 4, 2024: '''Polish General James Abrovkin surrenders to Ispirium Troops in Łódź, Poland. Ending the Battle of New year. * '''January 7, 2024: '''Ispirium President Beecher Bopp meets with the President of Poland in Stockholm, Sweden, and signs a peace treaty, ending the war. * '''September 15, 2032: '''President Beecher Bopp decides to not run for president anymore. * '''November 19, 2032: '''Dimitry Sorelov wins the 2032 presidential election. * '''April 5, 2035: '''Former president Beecher Bopp is elected president of the United Ispirium political party. * '''May 15, 2033: '''Ispirium launches a nuclear missile at Kharkiv, Ukraine. Successfully hitting the city. * '''May 15, 2033: '''Ukraine declares war on Ispirium. * '''May 16, 2033: '''Korairith declares war on Ukraine. * '''May 19, 2033: '''Ukraine sends an airstrike on Korairith's capitol city, destroying some large buildings. * '''May 19, 2033: '''Ispirium sends troops into Kiev, Ukraine in an attempt to take the city. * '''May 20, 2033: '''Ispirium successfully takes the city of Kiev, Ukraine. * '''June 1, 2033: '''Ispirium successfully takes Ukraine. * '''June 4, 2033: '''Ispirium gives half of Ukraine to Korairith, and the other half to Russia. * '''January 17, 2040: '''President Dimitry Sorelov is assassinated during a speech at the presidential mansion. * '''January 17, 2040: '''Vice-President Viktor Joriv is inaugurated president after the assassination of Dimitry Sorelov. * '''January 18, 2040: '''A massive manhunt is launched to find Jordi Norhim, the man who assassinated former president Dimitry Sorelov. * '''January 25, 2040: '''Jordi Norhim, the man who assassinated Dimitry Sorelov, is found and arrested by Ispirium Border Patrol on the Corellian border. * '''January 27, 2040: '''Jordi Norhim faces trial in Ispiria, for assassinating former president Dimitry Sorelov. * '''February 19, 2040: '''Jordi Norhim is sentenced to death by firing squad for the assassination of Dimitry Sorelov. * '''February 20, 2040: '''Jordi Norhim is killed by an Ispirium prison firing squad. * '''November 19, 2040: '''Garrett Miknov wins the 2040 presidential election. * '''March 1, 2042: '''Ispirium invades Finland. * '''June 30, 2042: '''Finland is made a territory of the Ispirium Federation. * '''September 19, 2042: '''Ispirium invades & takes Hungary, Croatia, and Slovenia.